the distraction
by PicturePerfectBitch
Summary: prompt: the “bellas” are in trouble, they’ve just barely made it into the semifinals and if they want to have any chance of beating the “trebles” they need to come up with a plan, and if it comes down to the line they will do anything to keep their titles as champions, anything. even if it means causing a scene, its all part of the distraction. *sorry my summary sucks*
1. the game plan

disclaimer: i don't own pitch perfect or any of the songs included in this story.

"ok aca- bitches we need to come up with a plan" Amy blurted out. " i'd like to say we crushed it but that's far from the truth".

no one wanted to admit it but Amy was right. after that last performance none of them expected to get into the semifinals, but there seemed to be yet another scandal in the strange world that was a capella. it seemed that they was some bribing going on between the "high notes" and the judges, something about some weed. no matter, they were back in the game, and they were in it to win it.

"what are we going to do?" Amanda one of the new recruits said with a slight glimmer of terror in her eyes.

"we could kill off all the competition, i have a great place to bury the bodies" Lily said in a hushed voice barely above a whisper. all the girls shivered at the very creepy and concerning comment.

"i can just show off my sexy arse to the judges and we'll get to the next round no problem!" Amy said enthusiastically. the girls bursted out in laughter at the aussie's proposition, while Amy got up shaking her ass. all but their leader, Beca, was laughing, and at that moment Beca said something that shocked everyone.

"i think that's a good idea" she said with a straight face. everyone looking up at her waiting for her to say she was just kidding, or for her to burst in to laughter. but she didn't. everyone even Amy was confused. "well we won't be doing that exactly, obviously, but that's given me an idea" Beca reassured the group. "we may not be flaunting our sexiness to the judges but it doesn't mean we can't show it off to our competitors. especially the "treble makers" she said with a suggestive wink.


	2. the damn hat

"i'm totally in, aww my little Beca is growing up. i'm so proud" Stacie said with a few fake sniffles here and there for dramatic effect.

"i thought you'd like this plan Stacie" Beca replied with a chuckle. "how about the rest of you, what do you think of the plan?" she said addressing the entire group. the new recruit Amanda looked up at Beca with curiosity and innocence in her eyes. "what plan? i'm still very confused" Amanda said.

Beca and some of the older girls burst into laughter for a few moments before realizing she wasn't kidding. "well umm..." Beca began to explain. "what we are going to do is while the guys are performing we turn on the sexiness and charm, of all goes according to plan they'll be stumbling their way through the song and we'll be in first place without a doubt" Beca finished explaining and looked at the freshman girl. for an eighteen year old she looked so, so, very young and innocent in that moment. all Beca could do was pray and hope to god she wouldn't go to hell for corrupting this innocent little girl.

after a few moments of silently stewing in the awkwardness, Amanda broke the silence "i think the plan is _genius"_ she said. Beca sighed a sigh of relief, maybe she wasn't going to hell after all.

"so how are we going to do this?" Jessica and Ashley both said at the same time.

"well i was thinking each of us could take on one of the trebles and try our best to distract that individual," Beca replied. "sound good everybody?" they was some murmuring and nodding going around the room in response to Beca's question, but mostly the girls were just thinking about which treble they would be getting.

"so shawshank, how are we each going to be assigned a treble? do you some super complicated algorithm for choosing? are we going to throw darts at pictures of them blindfolded and which ever one it lands on is our treble?" Amy blurted our eagerly, we all knew which treble she wanted. even though Bumper left the group last year he decided to come back when his gig with John Mayer didn't work out, and since he didn't finish all his required credits to graduate he was held back. and luckily for him _and_ Amy he was taken back by the "trebles".

"oh... i was just going to have us pick out names from a hat" Beca said sheepishly.

"oh well that's good too, go grab a hat it's choosing time" Amy said, once again overly enthusiastically and aggressively. Beca walked over to where her bag was and grabbed the beanie she was wearing earlier, along with a pen and a sheet of paper. she began to rip up the paper into 8 pieces wrighting each of the treble's name on a piece. she put them all in a hat and shook it up. each girl (except CR of course) grabbed a name from the hat not daring to look at it until everyone had one.

"ok guys on the count of three look at the name" Beca said. "1...2...3! look!" squeals of joy and annoyed murmurs filled the room. when Beca looked all she could think was _of course, of course, of course._ she was extremely annoyed but carried on with the bella meeting.

"ok girls when i point to you, you will announce to the group who you got"

"Donald" Stacie said with a smirk.

"Bumper" Jessica said with a groan.

"cool-e-o? am i saying that right (Koolio)?" Amanda said confused. which earned her a few giggles and nods from around the room.

"Dan" Ashley said brightly. Dan was the hot new recruit the trebles had gotten that year.

"Unicycle" Lily whispered with a mischievous grin.

"Hat, what kind of name is that?" Amy said furiously, because she obviously didn't get who she wanted.

"ok, since CR is out, who is willing to take one for the team and take on _two_ guys?" all eyes and fingers flew to Stacie, she was the obvious choice and was more than happy to do so. Stacie silently agreed with a nod while thinking about exactly what she would do.

"well now that, that is taken care of let's get down to business..." Beca began but was cut off by Amy.

"but wait who did you get Beca?" the aussie blurted out. they all knew very well who it must be from process of elimination but they just wanted to hear her say it.

"come on you guys know already" Beca replied.

"no we don't we have no idea" Stacie said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"but yes we do it has to be Je..." Amanda was cut off by the clamoring from the bellas, and she quickly shut up.

"ok jeez fine..." Beca sighed "Jessie. I got Jessie. God all because of that damn hat. if only we went with Amy's dart idea.


	3. the idea

**1 week later...**

"so girls it has come to my attention that a couple of you are unhappy with your selected treble maker, so i've decided for those who want to participate we will do a trade" Beca announced to the girls. "so all the girls who want someone new stand up and come to the front, for those who don't want to switch you can start your vocal warm ups"

Amy and Jessica were the only ones who stood up. they happily switched with each other leaving Beca still standing at the front of the room. alone. she was stuck with Jessie and she was not happy about it. or was she? she had been feeling a lot of mixed emotions towards that man. on one hand he was the epitome of a man, kind, funny, a great singer, and not to mention, easy on the eyes. on the other hand he was the enemy and her best friend. what was she to do?

deep in her thoughts Beca became oblivious to the fact all the bellas were now staring at her, waiting for her to start practice. not only did they have to practice their onstage performance, but they also had to practice their "sexy" offstage performance, that wasn't shaping up to be all that sexy.

the girls were getting nowhere with the offstage performance. they had already perfected their onstage performance to a t. but as for the other performance they needed all the help they could get, so when an idea popped into Beca's head she just went with it. but before announcing it to _all_ the bellas she decided to first consult with Stacie.

"hey Stacie can we talk?" Beca called out to the talker brunette.

"yeah what's up Becs" Stacie replied while striding on over.

"well i had this idea... and well... actually never mind it's stupid" the shorter brunette said quite flustered.

"God Becs, just tell me" Stacie said, rolling her eyes.

"no, it was a stupid idea anyway just forget about it" Beca replied, she started to walk away when Stacie grabbed her arm.

"it can't really be so bad that you would risk us losing to the trebles just because you're too embarrassed" Stacie said.

"ughh... i hate it when you're reasonable" Beca said, a tinge annoyed.

"but you know i'm right, and you can't deny that you love me" Stacie replied matter of factly. "so what's your idea?"

Beca swallowed hard before saying "well...


	4. calling in backup

"well..." Beca continued "i thought that maybe we could go to like a umm... a strip club. y'know and see if they could teach us any sneaky, inconspicuous, but still sexy moves we could do that wouldn't draw too much attention to us" Beca said as fast as she could.

Stacie said nothing, all she did was give Beca an impish grin and enveloped her into a giant hug.

when the two brunettes announced the plan to all the bellas many jaws dropped, a few giggles of laughter escaped some girls mouths. all in all they were all stunned. they would start this new unconventional (to say the least) method of training the following day, for they needed _all_ the help they could get with just one week till the ICCA's semifinals.

 **the following day...**

they arrived at the "gentlemen's club" at noon and in the group there were currently two types of girls, one was all giggly because of where they were and would laugh about anything and everything in the club, the other looked straight down at the ground blushing and not saying a word. all but Stacie. Stacie was listening tentatively to the nice lady showing us around telling us what would be going on and all that.

out walked two girls, they both looked to be lin their early twenties, and were both wearing very revealing lingerie. the shorter girl of the two extended her hand and said "hi, i'm Lorelei!". Lorelei was a blonde standing at about 5'5, with piercing green eyes and a bright smile plastered to her face.

the other girl also extended her arm after Lorelei introduced herself to and shook each and every girl's hand.

"hi, my name is Veronica" Veronica looked a touch less chipper than Lorelei. she was standing at about 5'8, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

after all the introductions the bellas got down to business and explained their whole situation to the girls and then commenced the training. the two girls worked the bellas hard. they started out with the light stuff, flirtatious looks, sexy smirks, popping of the boobs. then they went into the harder stuff. it was like an extremely intense workout, with all the twerking and "stretching" the bellas were tired out. after thanking Lorelei and Veronica they took their leave, got on the bus and headed home.

after all that training the girls were feeling much more confident, but they were all tired and ready to get a good night's sleep, but Stacie had other plans.

when the bus stopped, they are not at the bellas' house. they were at some shady looking sex shop, and they were all very confused as to why they were there. Stacie led them all off the bus and said "it's shopping time ladies"


	5. the outfits

most of the girls were mortified, just walking in. they were all still very much confused until Beca demanded that Stacie tell them why they were they.

"well because sex shops have _the best_ lingerie, duh" Stacie said like it was some well known fact.

the girls started looking around not only did the girls pick up some sexy lingerie, they picked up some... other stuff. Stacie picked out a deep red colored corset with matching panties. while Beca chose a lacy baby blue push-up bra and thong set. Amanda picked up a push-up bra and thong set that was hot pink with some purple flecks. while Lily went for an all black lacy body suit. Fat Amy chose a gold matching corset with matching panties. Ashley and Jessica both got matching purple bra and panty sets. the girls paid for their things and shuffled back onto the bus.

on the bus the girls decided to talk about what the "dress code" would be like. Stacie stated it should be a white button down shirt that they would leave a few buttons open at the top, buttoning a few middle buttons, and leaving the bottom few open so they could take the two opposite sides of the shirt and tie them. they would then pair it with a very, very, short and tight version of the old flight attendant pencil skirts from back in the beginning of bella history. with some black pumps just for good measure. then they could do their make up and hair however they chose.


	6. oops

**the morning of the semifinals...**

Beca was taking this whole thing very seriously. she _really_ wanted to win, no she _needed_ to win. she slipped into her lingerie and went to the mirror to check herself out. she had to admit the lingerie _was_ beautiful, and she did look great. and at the moment before she even knew what she was doing she snapped a pic of her reflection and sent it to Jesse who knows why she did that, maybe because she wanted to win so badly and was just doing a little pre game or she really did like him or maybe she just wanted to see his reaction.

immediately her phone rang. it was Jesse. she answered and all she said was "hi" plain and simple. she could hear him on the other end his breathing ragged but other than that, there was total silence on the other end.

"just... umm... well... why?" he said.

"what ever do you mean Jesse" she was trying ever so hard to sound innocent.

"well... umm... the uh... well... the picture"

"oh yeah, that" she said with a chuckle.

"yeah that..."

"what about it?"

"well umm..."

"yes?"

"erh... umm... nevermind"

"ok bye Jesse. see you later" she said seductively. she ended the phone call with a giggle. maybe this could work after all.

 **later on the bellas' bus...**

all seven of the girls on the bus looked absolutely great. each girl with a white button down shirt, a very, very, short and tight black skirt, and some shiny black pumps.

Beca's hair was lightly missed and curly and had a deep shade of red lipstick on with much less eyeliner than usual, she went for a simple wing instead today.

Stacie had her hair in a slicked back high ponytail, with glossy red lips and was sporting the cat eye look.

Amanda had slight but voluminous waves in her hair with hot pink lipstick on and lots and lots of mascara.

Fat Amy had her hair krimped and in a high ponytail with shocking red lips and some gold eyeshadow.

Lily had her had straight as per usual but today it look glossier and shinier, almost like silk. with some extravagant eyeliner and orange lips.

Ashley and Jessica both had their hair in loose side braids with baby pink lipstick on.

it was dead silent until finally someone spoke up.

"we've got this guys" Beca said enthusiastically just as the bus ride came to an end. when the bus stopped each girl stepped off the bus it seemed like they were coming off in slow motion to all those around them. especially to a certain treblemaker named Jesse when Beca stepped out. he had to shove his hands in his pockets to hide the raging hard on he had inside his pants. but the bellas didn't miss it and immediately realized their plan was working, and had to physically stop themselves from giggling and screaming out in excitement.

the girls went on stage singing and dancing seductively to Beca's mix of Britney Spears' "oops i did it again" and "i'm a slave 4 u" Beca sang while staring right at Jesse

 **oops i did it again**

 **i made you believe we're more than just friends**

 **oh baby, baby**

Beca paused while Stacie took over she briefly winked at Jesse and blew a kiss in his direction, he already looked like he would blow at any second and for a brief moment she giggled. then she started back up

 **oops you think i'm in love**

 **think i'm sent from above**

 **i'm not that innocent**

Beca started twerking up against Stacie as she sang, then Stacie began to sing while staring straight at Donald and Benji.

 **i'm a slave for you,**

 **i cannot hold it**

 **i cannot control it,**

 **i'm a slave for you,**

 **i won't deny it**

 **i'm not trying to hide it**

 **baby, don't you want to**

 **dance up on me**

and on that note Beca joined in still up against Stacie saying " **i just want to dance next to you** "

the girls weren't even half way through the set before every single one of the treblemakers had a hard on that they could not conceal. with a smile on each girl's lips they decided to turn it up a notch. they walked down and into the crowd walking straight up to the treblemakers. each girl to their assigned guy, they all sat on their guy's laps, slightly grinding and smiling. from that point on, all the choreography they practiced flew out the window and the girls just began their improvisation. flipping their hair, grinding against the boys and each other some almost leaned in for a kiss but that was strictly against Beca and Stacie's rules. they weren't to give the trebles anymore satisfaction then the grinding and dancing, not until after the competition.

Beca almost went against her on rule focusing in on Jesse who was writhing and slightly groaning beneath her in to his seat as she straddled him. all the while continuing to sing. then she and all the bellas got off the boys and back up to the stage.

 **oops i did it again**

 **i played with your heart**

 **got lost in the game**

 **oh baby baby**

then Amanda took her little solo

 **i'm a slave for you**

 **(here we go now)** the bellas sang backing Amanda up

 **i cannot hold it,**

 **i cannot control it**

 **i'm a slave for you**

 **(here we go)**

 **i won't deny it**

 **(yeah)**

 **i'm not trying to hide it**

and with the ending of the song the bellas walked off stage, where Beca ran directly into Jesse. she stood there lingering much longer than she should have purposefully pushing her boobs up against his chest. "oops sorry" she said trying to sound innocent yet also seductive, and when Jesse nearly tripped over his own two feet it truly did show it had worked.


	7. the offstage performance

as the trebles stumbled on to the stage, the bellas took their seats, center stage in the front row. the girls were ecstatic, all was going according to plan. the boys barely even remembered what song they were going to sing.

then they started the intro to Justin Timberlake's (can't stop the feeling), and of course Jesse took lead vocals.

 **ah yeah, ah yeah,**

 **i got this feeling inside bones**

 **it goes electric,**

 **wavy when i turn it on**

 **all through my city**

 **all through my home**

it looked like the boys were going to be able to recover until the girls started their "offstage performance"

when Jesse looked into the crowd and saw the bellas (particularly Beca) he nearly fell into Donald. _all_ the boys almost fell over. the girls were crossing and uncrossing their legs, shaking their hair out, drawing circles over the tops of their boobs, and suddenly the girls started unbutton the buttons to their shirts. one button, two buttons, three buttons. when finally it revealed the lingerie beneath, and they were spitting lots of cleavage. the boys all stopped with their jaws practically hitting the floor. there was utter silence for quite a few moments in the auditorium. no one had seemed to notice the bellas but the trebles. and boy, did the trebles notice. the girls were still putting on their own little show, some of the boys tried to start the song up again, but they knew they couldn't without Jesse, their lead singer, who had already walked off stage and into the crowd. he walked right up to Beca and kissed her right on the lips.

"what are you doing to me Rebeca Mitchell?" he said when he finally stopped for air, and then leaned in for another kiss.

 **Author's Note: thanks for reading and please, please, please review. this is my very first story so please give me any kind of criticism thank you.**


End file.
